Salted Popcorns
by Mysteriol
Summary: When Touya is upset, Nakuru teaches him the best way to cheer up. That is, to eat some salted popcorns. ONESHOT, TouyaxNakuru with a pinch of fluff, postseries.


Salted Popcorns

touya/nakuru

_A/N: _

_Yay! My second consecutive ficcie of TxN! I love this two. (holds their heads and clashes them together). Don't they look kawaii? (no, don't even bother answering that. I'll kick your ass if you say no. heh) The plot is really simple, and the length isn't that long. So read, enjoy and remember to drop a review!_

_mysterio000_

She had stayed by his side on the same tree branch for three hours.

For that span of time, no words had been exchanged between the duo, and the male had barely moved an inch in his position. He had his head bowed, his shoulders hunched, and his hands clasped. His downcast eyes were distant. As for her, she had dutifully stuck by him, head aimed skywards as she had chosen to predict weather to pass time.

But never had she once had the intention to walk away, nor leave him alone.

"Tired, Touya-kun?" A soft voice asked from the quiet.

Silence.

"Go away, Akizuki." A brash, cold voice.

Still, the girl remained iron-willed, and merely offered a smile in return. She nodded. "Okay, I'll keep quiet, Touya."

This time, he snapped, and his eyes glared into her puppy brown ones. "Go home if you're that tired. Just leave me alone."

"I'm not bothering you, Touya." Nakuru replied calmly, her smile serene, a farfetched disposition from her hyper self. When the said person returned to taking interest in the leaves and grounds many feet below him, Nakuru chose to watch the sky again.

Many seconds passed. Then minutes, and an hour.

Night came, settling like a scarlet coverlet over Tomoeda.

It was then when the chocolate brown-haired girl started searching her pocket for something, and her eyes lit with truimph when she had reached for it. With that, she pulled out a striped bag and offered it to him.

"You must be hungry."

"No." He stubbornly refused.

"Come on, Touya-kun," she coaxed, "It's salted popcorns. You'd like it."

"No."

She rolled her eyes, but Akizuki Nakuru was not that easily swayed. "Come on, Touya."

"No."

Sighing, and on a sudden spur of impulse, she reached out and took his hand, yanking it away from his lap, and emptied the bag contents into his palm. Popcorns and popcorns rolled along one by one.

Yellow, saltish popcorns.

He eyed them, before glaring at her. "Akizuki." His voice was steel.

Her eyes were determined. "Eat."

"I said 'no'."

"Do you want me to threaten you with Master's magic or not?" Nakuru mocked an angry tone, but honestly, she really was still far from being impatient with Touya Kinomoto. She understood him best when he was in the least best moods.

"Go to hell, Akizuki."

His palm laid open with popcorns. They remained unmoving.

"Eat." Her eyes implored his, silently beseeching.

"No."

"I'll shove it down your throat."

"I don't eat popcorns." He lied.

"Liar." She saw through it. "Eat."

Letting out a frustrated growl that was more animal-like than humane, he stuffed his hand into his mouth, allowing the popcorns to enter the hot canvern in one gulp. He then returned to glare at the girl.

"Satisfied?" He was munching in between mouthfuls.

She smiled. "Taste nice?"

To which, his face crunched up. "No. What the hell is this?"

"_Salted_ popcorns." She replied, a smirk curling her lips.

He made an expression conveying something like 'argh'. Touya Kinomoto hated spices that were…salty. That included salt.

"You don't like salt, Touya?" She batted her eyelids innocently.

"Hate it." He spat.

It was then when she smiled. Truly, sincerely smiled.

"But salted popcorns taste nice, Touya." She wiggled a finger before he could retort back. "You know what? I don't like salt too much either, neither do I prefer salted popcorns. But when you taste it for a long while, and allow your taste buds to adjust to the awful salt…" She emptied some popcorns into her mouth to prove her point, "You realize they actually don't taste so bad after all."

He was silenced as he watched her munch.

She was beaming now. "As the salt lingers longer, you actually start to taste the sweetness of it after awhile. Can you taste it too, Touya?"

His tongue moved in his mouth, and he was quietly surprised when he saw she was right. The saltish taste seemed to have dissipated.

She appeared to have noticed it, for her beam widened. "You see, my dearest, dense Touya-kun, you have just learnt a lifelong lesson, too."

Silence. Awful, awful silence.

But she persevered, ignoring his discomfort.

"What lifelong lesson?" He asked, finally breaking the pregnant pause.

"Just like salted popcorns, you have got to see the sweetness in your sadness and melancholy as well." She finished simply, eyes twinkling under the canopy of night stars, a picturesque frame set against the microscopic moonlight.

To that, Touya kept quiet.

Only the munching noises of the salted popcorns were heard.

Downcast mahogany eyes lifted to watch her gaze aimed skywards, observing holy universal bodies.

She returned his gaze, eliciting a soft giggle he knew atypical of Nakuru Akizuki.

"Mou, zettai daijoubu, Touya-kun! Your father will recover from his illness. You believe that, right?" She was referring to Kinomoto Fujitaka.

His eyes widened into the size of saucers.

Mahogany met the likes of it.

A long pause, followed by an outstretched hand and an accompanying tender smile.

"More salted popcorns, Touya?"

He stared into her palm.

"_Just like salted popcorns, you have got to see the sweetness in your sadness and melancholy as well."_

Then he took the popcorns and popped them in his mouth.

"Arigatou," he spoke quietly, "_Nakuru_."

She inched closer to his side, and she laid a palm on his. He never moved away.

"You're welcome, my dearest Touya-kun."

**Owari **

_A/N:_

_I'm on a TouyaxNakuru roll. That's rare, so you readers out there better drop a review if you want my attention span to stretch in this fandom of TxN! Bwahahaha (inserts evil laughter here). _

_I love salted popcorns!_

_Cheers and review!_

_mysterio000_


End file.
